cedriafandomcom-20200213-history
Scaleborn
Masters of the art of combat, The Scaleborn make for the fiercest fighters in all of Cedria. One Scaleborn is said to hold the strength of five men. They are a non-agrarian species whose entire culture is centered around warfare. They can be found in most regions of the world. The Scaleborn first appeared during The Empire’s Death , therefore many other species wrongly perceives them as Dachar-Ihur’s spawn. Due to this and their aggressive warmongering, the majority of the world views them with contempt. History Creation The Scaleborn's first documented appearance was the year 719BK, not long after Anguis' Ascension. Involvement in the Empire's Death Culture The Scaleborn are a deeply spiritual species. They worship their creator, Anguis, The God of Serpents, however, with death being so commonplace in their society, there is a large following for Thanzol as well. Scaleborn worship is done in the form of ritualistic combat. Neighboring clans will often meet and engage in combat to the death. It is a very organized and respected practice, slain combatants are properly collected and buried, both sides participate in the burying. These combat displays are always done in clear open spaces, so that the Gods can easily view their spectacle. They believe in doing this so that only the strongest and most capable of their species are available for Anguis’ call to war. Contrary to what one might think, Scaleborn also produce art as a means of worship and documenting historic events. The art comes in the form of paintings and small relics. The paintings are most commonly created on canvas paper, using pigments from plants. They most commonly depict grand battles that a clan has had. Relics are crafted from metals or carved from bones of fallen warriors. It is a great honor for a deceased Scaleborn if their bones are used to create a relic. It implies they were a grand warrior. The relics often depict snakes and other reptiles, representing Anguis. Anguis has no true form but his children are all of the scaled creatures of Cedria, therefore they assume he is similar. Though all Scaleborn hold a strong sense of pride over their history and have great admiration for their relics, Scaleborn who choose to become artisans are still seen as weak and shameful among their clanmates. Physiology The Scaleborn, referred to as Kras’tnitch by their kin, average at seven to eight feet tall and weigh three to four hundred pounds. They are bipedal creatures that strongly resemble lizards. Their hide is incredibly thick and covered in large scales. It is capable of protecting them from the harshness of their environments. They can be seen in various colors but are most commonly shades of green and brown. The male and female Scaleborn are indistinguishable from one another. On average they live for forty to fifty years, reaching maturity at their fifth year. Society Scaleborn societies are organized into various clans led by one Shaman or Warrior Chief. Clans vary in size, ranging anywhere from one hundred up to one thousand in size. Clans build small settlements in places deemed rich with resources. The various clans rarely interact with one another, outside of ritualistic combat. Scaleborn culture is primarily focused on proving oneself as a capable warrior. If a clan is not currently at war then they are training and preparing for one. It is rare for a clan to go more than a year without seeing any combat. Birth to Adulthood Scaleborn are birthed in clutches of twenty to thirty eggs. They spend their birth year in their nest, many Scaleborn hatchlings die during this year. The hatchlings fight and eat the others in their brood. An average of five make it to the adolescence stage. At their fifth year they go on an initiation rite, known as a Kranth. A Kranth involves the adolescent venturing out on their own and killing the most dangerous creature they can find, and bringing back proof of the deed. It is not uncommon for a Scaleborn to die during his or her Kranth. Once an adolescent returns from their Kranth successfully they are regarded as an official clanmate and adult. Not many Scaleborn live out their full life, but those who do spend their final years as advisers for the clan leader. They will tell stories of the clan's honor to juveniles so that they might be inspired to continue its legacy. Notable Scaleborn Individuals and Clans Age of Darkness * Zol the Vanquisher Age of Fire * Black Fang * Kras'thanil - Clan of Thanzol followers Category:Species of Cedria